Baby Blues
by Typhoid-love
Summary: Now, she avoided him like the plague. It even went to the point where he was sleeping alone at night. Slight AU. Shayid.
1. Something is Wrong

**Title:** Baby Blues

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** K+, because this is meant to be cute.

**Summary:** Shannon has been avoiding Sayid and he has no idea why. He's in for a big surprise.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** I wrote this fic dedicated to all the peeps who are still depressed over Shannon's death like I am. I'm like really pissed off at the writers because I just found out that the only reason they killed off Shannon was so that Sayid's attitude would change. WTF! Screw you, morbid LOST writers who hate everything that is good.

**UPDATE, 5/23/11: **I'm fixing some spelling errors. I will be doing the same for the rest of the chapters.

* * *

Sayid honestly didn't know what he did wrong. Over the past month he thought he had been doing things right with Shannon. He finally thought things after Boone's death were going to be okay. But apparently he was wrong. It happened just the other day; he went to check on Shannon because one of the islanders had told him she had thrown up. Shockingly, she burst in to tears once she saw him. He had tried comforting her but nothing he said calmed her down. Now, she avoided him like the plague. It even went to the point where he was sleeping alone at night now.

With an aggravated sigh, Sayid roughly ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the shore. He didn't know how much more of this he could take; he missed her. He missed her more than he'd ever missed someone before and the worst part was that Shannon was within his reach but she was pulling away from him again. He was afraid that she was falling into her depression again and he wanted to save her.

It was maddening really. He was close to losing his mind. He needed her. He needed her more than anything.

"Sayid!" All thoughts were interrupted when Charlie's panicked voice echoed in the air.

Sayid looked up to see Charlie running over to him. He suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What it wrong?" He asked the blonde man in worry.

Charlie took a moment to catch his breath. "You have to come to the caves." He took in another breath. "Shannon fainted."

Sayid immediately forgot about his previous thoughts and he ran towards the caves at top speed. Just the thought of Shannon being hurt was sending him into a frenzy. His heart thundered against his chest and he felt like he was going to burst.

He ran into the caves and stopped when he saw Shannon sitting up on the floor and Jack was talking to her gently. She looked up and smiled softly when she saw him. It was the first time he had seen her smile in days. He walked over breathing heavily.

"Sayid, I told them not to worry you." Shannon told him when he kneeled down to her.

"It is fine." He reassured then looked over to Jack. "What happened?"

"Well, it seems that the sun finally got to Shannon and she fainted." The doctor replied and Sayid could tell that he wasn't telling him everything. Before he could question him, Jack spoke again. "I'll leave you two alone. Shannon, remember to drink more water." And with that the good doctor left the two lovers alone.

Sayid felt Shannon take his hand and squeeze it lightly. He looked down at her and momentarily forgot about her strange behavior over the past few days. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Do you need anything?" He asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"No, I just want you to stay here with me." She responded smiling up at him.

Sayid returned the smile. "So, does this mean you are no longer angry with me?" He asked with light humor.

Shannon laughed softly. "I was never mad at you. I've just been… moody lately." She said bowing her head for a moment. "Do you forgive me?" She asked looking up at him with innocent eyes.

Sayid's smile somehow grew. "Of course I forgive you." He told her before bringing her into his arms. He buried his face into her shoulder and took in her scent; she always smelled like sweat and fruits. "I've missed you." He whispered against her skin.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly and sadly.

"Stop apologizing." He murmured to her.

"I can't help it. I feel guilty." Shannon said in a somewhat shaky voice.

Sayid pulled back and looked deeply in his lovers eyes. He hated seeing the guilt in them. "You do not need to feel guilty." He told her soothingly and he only felt his heart sink once he saw tears well up in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I do." She spoke as more tears shined her eyes. Sayid did not like this one bit. "I've been keeping something from you."

A look of confusion crossed his features. "You have?"

"Yes, I have." Shannon replied ashamedly.

"What is it, Shannon?" Sayid asked almost wearily. He could help but feel somewhat uneasy about this.

Shannon chewed on her bottom lip and didn't answer him at first. It only caused Sayid to become more uneasy. "Okay, I'm just going to say it…" She breathed out.

"Yes, please do." Sayid motivated as he mentally braced himself for what would come next.

It seemed like forever but Shannon finally spoke again. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Do the right thing: review. Oh and this is **NOT** a one-shot.


	2. Bundle of Fruit

**Title:** Baby Blues

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** K+, because this is meant to be cute.

**Summary:** Shannon has been avoiding Sayid and he has no idea why. He's in for a big surprise.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** So, yeah, I've gotten a good response to this story and that makes me happy. I didn't think the first chapter would be that powerful but it was and I'm glad you all liked it. So there are two more chapters to this story... plus I might do and epilogue. So yeah this is a short story. Oh, and to all you Sawyer lovers, you're gonna like this chapter. *grins*

**UPDATE, 5/23/11: **Just fixing some spelling errors here, don't mind me, haha!

* * *

Sayid was in a good mood today. He was happy and content. Nothing in the world could bother him today. Well, there was one thing…

While he walked towards his and Shannon's shelter with a bundle of fruit, a voice stopped him.

"Aww, look at Muhammad getting' fruit for his baby mama."

Sayid rolled his eyes and turned, looking over to the other man. Sawyer was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking his famous smirk at the former Iraqi soldier.

Sawyer had recently recovered from a bullet wound and since then he's been bugging practically everyone on that island. The bullet wound was received when they had been attacked on the raft by the Others. Walt was taken and still missing. It had devastated Michael. Sawyer, Jin, and Michael returned with the survivors from the tail section of the plane.

"Hello, Sawyer." Sayid greeted allowing some of his annoyance to be heard. "And how are you feeling?" It was more of a sarcastic question because honestly Sayid didn't care how he felt.

"Eh, same old, same old." Sawyer replied with a shrug and eyeing the bundle of fruit. "She cravin' fruit again?"

Sayid looked down at the fruit he was holding. It was true, Shannon had been craving fruit over the past few weeks. She had been craving a lot of things but fruit was the only thing he could get for her. All the other things she craved could only come from civilization such as chocolate, pancakes, cookies, potato chips, ketchup, pickles… yeah, the last one made him a bit iffy.

"Yes, she has." He replied looking back up to Sawyer.

"And you're off to get her stuff like a little man slave." Sawyer said, his smirk widening.

Sayid knew that Sawyer was purposely trying to get on his nerves. It was of course working, these two men were just not fond of each other and they never would be.

"At least _I_ have a woman to get things for." Sayid retorted narrowing his eyes. Sawyer also narrowed his eyes and his smirk disappeared.

"Touché." He said and Sayid shot him a confused look. Sawyer rolled his eyes. "It means nice come back. Jeeze, get with the program, Muhammad. Your girlfriend would appreciate my French."

Sayid glared at the southerner. He was a former Iraqi soldier; of course he wasn't going to understand English terms! Er… French terms.

"Shut-up." He grumbled before trying to walk past the other man, but apparently Sawyer wasn't finished annoying him yet.

"So, I see that you're okay with bein' a daddy-o now." He said unhooking one of his arms and staring intently at his fingertips. Most likely at the scars Sayid had left when he tortured him to get Shannon's medication.

"I have always been all right with it." Sayid replied with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Oh really?" Sawyer asked looking up from his nails with a sly glint in his eyes. "Cause I heard that when Sticks gave the big news ya fainted."

Sayid blushed lightly in embarrassment. That wasn't a moment he was too proud of. Not to mention he had worried Shannon to the point of tears. Since then though he had been waiting on her hand and foot.

"I did not… it was not my intent…" Sayid stumbled on each word and he immediately noticed how much amusement this was bringing Sawyer. He glared again at the other man. "Shut-up." He mumbled and with the he walked off to continue his previous task.

Shannon was sitting in the sand outside their shelter folding their clothes. She looked up and saw Sayid walking towards her. She smiled, brightening his day with that one action.

"Hi, babe." She greeted him once he was close enough to hear.

"Hello." He greeted in return, leaning down placing a gently kiss upon her forehead. "I brought you your fruit." He said laying the sack of fruit on the ground next to her before he sat across from her to help with the laundry.

"Oh, thank you!" Shannon said excitedly grabbing a fruit from the sack.

Sayid's gaze traveled down to her protruding belly. Shannon was now in her sixth month of pregnancy and she was big, not huge just yet, but big. She complained about it on occasions, but he could tell that she loved being pregnant.

"Oh!" Shannon suddenly squeaked causing Sayid to quickly look up at her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, but she smiled at him happily.

"She's kicking." She said grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly.

The baby was indeed kicking. Sayid still was amazed at how magical it was to feel his child moving within the woman that he loved. Then something hit him.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" He asked curiously.

"Motherly instinct, duh!" She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sayid couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across his face. Never, not once in his life had he ever been this happy before. It was strange how he could find love and happiness in the most unlikely person and in the most unlikely place. Shannon Rutherford was not the sort of person he usually would have been interested in and he was quite sure that she wouldn't have been interested in him. It's because if they had never crashed on this island they never would have given each other the time of day. He was so intent on finding Nadia that he never would have noticed Shannon. But that plane did crash and he had noticed the tall blonde. He couldn't help but have a Locke moment and feel that maybe the plane crash was fate; that he and Shannon were meant to be together and only a plane crash and being stranded on an island could be the fate that brought them together.

"I love you." He told her, intently looking at her face.

Once again that day brightening smile spread across her face. "I love you too."

* * *

You review, I continue.


	3. Mission Impossible

**Title:** Baby Blues

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** K+, because this is meant to be cute.

**Summary:** Shannon has been avoiding Sayid and he has no idea why. He's in for a big surprise.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** Unfortunately this chappy is rather short. However I do believe that the next chapter (the last chapter) is going to be the longest. By the way I have decided that, yes, I am going to write and epilogue for this fic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter... even though it is short. Sorry if there are any misspells. I'm just too much of a bum to do spell check.

**UPDATE, 5/23/11: **Fixing some spelling errors, I noticed there were a few.

* * *

Sayid's mission was impossible. As a former Iraqi soldier, he knew that there was no way he could do this and actually succeed.

Shannon was now in her eight month of pregnancy and she was craving chocolate like a fat kid with diabetes. She whined, she complained, and she cried for chocolate. She had even kicked Sayid out of the tent because she didn't have her precious candy.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get Shannon what she needed so he could have one day of peace.

Now he was stomping around the jungle hopelessly hunting for chocolate!

This is ridiculous, he thought roughly running a hand through his pulled back hair. There was no way he would find any damn chocolate on this damn island.

With a sigh of defeat, Sayid plopped down on to a log. It was a doomed mission to begin with. Shannon would be disappointed in him, but at this very moment he didn't really care. He was tired and frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his shelter and sleep with the woman he loved in his arms. That of course was something he could not do. Shannon was hormonal and he would surely feel her wrath if he returned with no chocolate.

He let out a defeated sigh. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his day.

"Hey, Sayid." A voice interrupted his depression.

Sayid turned to see Hurley walking over to him. "Hello, Hurley."

"Wow, man, you look totally bummed." The big man said sitting down next to the Arab on the log.

Sayid was now so used to Hurley's California slang that he understood what he was saying. "I find myself in quite the predicament, my friend." He replied heavily.

"Well, what is it, man? Maybe I can help you out." Hurley suggested and Sayid snorted lightly.

"I doubt that you can." He mumbled somewhat grumpily.

"Are you and Shan having problems?" Hurley asked curiously.

Sayid was not the only one who had to endure Shannon's hormones; everyone on the island had to. She honestly didn't mean to be annoying but most survivors tried avoiding her, even he on occasion tried to. In fact, this whole mission was most likely an excuse to get away from her.

"Well, she has an extreme craving for chocolate right now and I cannot do anything to help her." He allowed defeat to be heard in his voice.

Hurley's face suddenly brightened. "I have chocolate."

"You—what?" Sayid asked staring at Hurley with big eyes. If this was some sort of joke he was going to kill the big man.

"Yeah, there were some in the hatch and I saved a few of them. Do you want them?" Hurley asked unable to contain his smile; he was always glad to help out.

Sayid shot him a look. Of course he wanted them! "Yes, I would like to have them."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sayid ran to his and Shannon's shelter as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that his impossible mission was actually a success, with the help of Hurley of course.

He caught Shannon walking, or rather waddling out of their tent. Now that she was eight months pregnant she was huge, and just to think that she had another month of growing.

"Shannon." He spoke her name as he stopped running once he was front of her.

"Sayid, where did you just run from?" Shannon asked looking at her flustered lover in shock.

"I was… that doesn't matter." He stated out of breath. "I have something for you." He then held out three bars of chocolate to her.

Shannon's eyes grew wide. "Is that chocolate?" She asked surprised as she took the bars of sweetness from him. He nodded in response. "Where did you find them?"

"There had been some left in the hatch." Sayid replied waiting for her response. He was shocked when he saw tears shine her eyes. What did he do wrong this time! "What is wrong?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"Nothing. It's just… It's just you're so wonderful." And with that Shannon grabbed Sayid's face and crushed her lips against his.

She took him by surprise, but soon enough he was returning the kiss.

Sayid decided that Hurley was officially his hero.

* * *

Hurley is Superman. Please review.


	4. The Time Has Come

**Title:** Baby Blues

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** K+, because this is meant to be cute.

**Summary:** Shannon has been avoiding Sayid and he has no idea why. He's in for a big surprise.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** Ahhh, here it is the last chapter. After this it's just the epilogue and then it's ovah! This chapter is much longer than the last one so no worries. In fact I think this is the longest chapter I've done for this story. Haha, of course I would make the last chapter the longest. It's not _that_ long but it's still better than my previous chapters. Sorry if there are any misspells. I'm too much of a bum to do spellcheck.

* * *

Sayid couldn't concentrate on the transceiver he was working on. He kept looking back at the Forrest every minute.

Today Shannon was forcing him to take a break from her. She had told him to go do something fun while she and Claire went to help Sun with her garden. Sayid couldn't really think of anything fun to do on a stranded island so he decided to work on the transceiver. However, he found that he couldn't keep his mind off his beloved Shannon. She was nine months pregnant and due any day now. He didn't like the thought of her being out in the jungle with only the protection of small Claire.

He was no comfortable with that at all. Sayid didn't want his Shannon to have the same fate as Claire; being kidnapped and not remember anything. He knew he would surely die if Shannon were ever to forget about him.

'_Sayid, relax. Everything's going to be fine.'_

That was what Shannon had told him earlier. But how could he relax? How could he be calm? He was going to be a father! To top it all off the mother of his child was out in the jungle completely defenseless. It would not be plausible for him to relax.

He tried working on the transceiver again, but his hands were too shaky. Sayid was quickly becoming agitated and he slammed the transceiver on the table, at this moment not really caring if it broke into pieces.

This was not good.

"Sayid." He immediately perked up when he heard her voice.

Shannon was walking/waddling down the shore line and towards him. Sayid stood up and he was smiling with relief. However, Shannon was not smiling. He suddenly didn't like this.

"Shannon," He said once she was by him. "what is wrong?"

"Sawyer told me that you weren't relaxing." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Sayid asked confused. How the hell would Sawyer know if he was relaxing or not?

"Well, Sawyer came to help us with the garden and I asked him how you were doing. He said you looked all frustrated and tense when he walked by." Shannon said staring her lover down. "Sayid, you told me that you would relax today."

Sayid knew he was in trouble now. He had never promised to relax, but he knew that her knowing he wasn't relaxed worried her. Damn that Sawyer….

"Shannon, it is hard for me to relax when you are out there in the jungle with no protection." Sayid said staring back at her just as intently as she was.

Shannon made a frustrated sound. "We talked about this earlier. I'm perfectly fine. And I wasn't unprotected; Sawyer was there."

Sayid's features darkened at the mentioning of the southerner. "That fact does not exactly comfort me."

"Okay, I know you two don't really get along but Sawyer is my friend and he would never let anything bad happen to me or the baby." Shannon said with a sigh.

"I know." Sayid said defeated.

"Okay, good." Shannon said with a small smile. "Now I'm going to get some water from the caves. I'll be back soon." She said and he nodded his head, still defeated. "Sayid," She put a hand on his cheek tenderly. "Please, relax." She demanded with a smile.

Sayid smiled in return. "I will try to."

"Good. I'll see you soon." Shannon said and with that she waddled off to the caves.

Now that Sayid had seen that she was all right he found that he could relax a bit. He said back down and began working on the transceiver again. He was beginning to calm down until—

"Oh my God!" Shannon's screeching voice could probably be heard all over the island.

Without a second thought and the speed of cheetah, Sayid sprang to his feet and ran to where he heard Shannon.

"Shannon, what's wrong?" He asked urgently once he found her.

"It's so disgusting!" She replied looking down at her feet.

Sayid also looked down to see that Shannon was standing in a puddle of wet sand. His eyes traveled up her legs to see that they were also wet. His eyes continued to travel up until they reached her eyes.

"Shannon, your water broke." Sayid stated in a daze and a look of sheer horror spread across her face.

"Eww, gross." Shannon said with tears in her eyes.

It was just now sinking in that she was going to be having her baby on a stranded polar bear/monster infested island with no baby stores, no prenatal vitamins, no hospitals… no drugs!

She was going to have a natural child birth. There was going to be blood and there was going to be pain. It was going to be messy and it wasn't just going to be painful—it was going to be agonizingly painful. She was _**not**_ ready for this.

Sayid quickly snapped out of his daze and noticed how horrified Shannon looked. He needed to console her. He grabbed her face gently and looked deeply into her tear filled eyes.

"Shannon, I promise you everything is going to be all right." He told her as a tear leaked out of her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Do you believe me?" He asked her and despite her fear and nervousness she nodded her head. "All right, I am going to take you to the caves; to Jack."

"I don't think I can walk that far." Shannon whined with shaky legs.

Without saying a word, Sayid gently picked Shannon up like a bride and began heading towards the caves. She wasn't as light as she used to be due to the extra weight of the baby. However, Sayid could handle it. What he couldn't handle though was the way Shannon was tugging at the ends of his hair.

Jack better be in that cave, he thought heatedly.

Luckily, they did find Jack in the cave. Unluckily, he wasn't alone… and he was in a very compromising position.

"Kate?" Sayid asked out of breath and confused.

Shannon then lifted her head from Sayid's shoulder. "Kate?" She also asked in confusion then looked at the scene. Jack and Kate untangled themselves from each other with his pants half way down and hers completely off leaving her only in her bra and panties. "Oh my God!" Shannon nearly screeched. "You guys were about to have sex! Why would you have sex in the caves? Any friggin' person could walk in and catch you guys."

They both ignored the blondes question and hurriedly tried putting their clothes back on. Jack couldn't help but glare at the other couple, not even noticing Shannon's heavy breathing.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked somewhat bitter that his time with Kate had been ruined.

"Shannon's water broke." Sayid announced not really caring if Jack was pissed or not; he was about to become a father!

Jack immediately forgot about his personal troubles and switched to doctor mode.

"How far are her contractions?" He asked seriously.

"They're about five minutes apart." Shannon replied suddenly heaving.

"All right, Kate, get her some blankets." Jack demanded and she quickly scurried off to do so. "Sayid, follow me." He said walking farther into the caves and Sayid followed.

"Sayid." Shannon spoke his name fearfully. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Everything will be fine, Shannon, I promise." He spoke against her head and she nodded slowly.

Finally, Jack stopped walking and Kate came running over with the blankets. She placed them on the ground. "Lay her on the blankets." He demanded Sayid who immediately did so.

He carefully placed her on the blankets and he then positioned himself next to her, holding her hand.

"Okay, Shan, you have plenty of time before you need to push. All you need to do right now is relax and when it does come time to push don't be afraid to hold anything back; it's okay to scream."

________________________________________

Shannon's blood curling scream was enough to make even Sawyer shudder with sympathy and slight disgust. Everyone stayed very far away from the caves in fear of having the same fate as Charlie.

Charlie was foolish enough to go to the caves to see how things were doing. Shannon freaked out and threw something at him, probably a rock. He was now sitting with Claire whom was allowing him to cuddle against her while she pet his wounded head.

"All right, Shannon, just a few more pushes." Jack told her, sweating almost as much as Shannon was.

"You said that ten pushes ago—Ahh!" She shouted out as another contraction hit her. Her grip on Sayid's hand tightened tenfold and he was convinced that some bones in his hand broke due to her death grip.

"I know, but I promise you this time that it's almost over. I see the head!" Jack told her.

Despite her exhaustion Shannon continued to push and scream. Sayid continued to feel bones in his hand break. Jack continued to give orders and Kate continued to abide. Soon enough Shannon was finished and there was a baby's wailing echoing in the caves.

"Congratulations," Jack said holding out the bundle of life to the new parents. "It's a girl."

The rest of the world didn't matter when Shannon took her daughter into her arms. The infant immediately relaxed once she was in her mother's arms. Shannon smiled down at her beautiful baby. Her skin was a light tan color and she had a mesh of black curly hair atop her head. Soon this baby would be looking up at her parents with big blue eyes. Shannon felt Sayid kiss the top of her head and she smiled up at him, exhausted.

"What is her name?" He asked also looking down at his daughter with such pride and a huge grin on his face.

"Bailey. Her name is Bailey Elizabeth Jarrah." She replied almost instantly. They had talked about names so many times before and they never could come on a final decision but Shannon seemed quite sure right now.

"That is beautiful, my love." Sayid told her as he stroked his daughter's face with the back of his finger.

"She's so perfect." She said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Indeed she is." He agreed. Jack and Kate had left the cave moments ago to give these two lovers alone with their daughter.

Shannon tried holding back her yawn, but failed miserably. Sayid smiled down at her, realizing how tired she must be after… all of that. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately responded and kissed him back. He always knew that Shannon was strong, but he saw her in a whole new light now. She was the strongest most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

"You need to rest now." He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Shannon nodded, too exhausted to even bother arguing if she wanted to. She handed Bailey over to him and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sayid held his daughter for the first time and it was impossible for him to stop smiling. Out of all the horrible things he did in his life, he couldn't understand how he came to deserve something this precious… this beautiful. Maybe he didn't deserve it, but he had it and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. This was the happiest he's ever been. He looked over at his sleeping lover and then back to his daughter.

He would never give this up.

* * *

Awww! Please review.


	5. Epilogue

**Title:** Baby Blues

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** K+, because this is meant to be cute.

**Summary:** Shannon has been avoiding Sayid and he has no idea why. He's in for a big surprise.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** And here it finally is, my friends. It's the epilogue, it's the ending that you've all been waiting for. I really hope that you all love it. Now I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and have followed this short story until it's end. It makes me very happy that you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will have more Shayid stories in the future so keep an eye out for them okay.

* * *

It's been three years. It's been three whole years since the survivors were rescued from the island. Things had of course changed after that; it was inevitable. However, they all tried to stay in touch with each other.

Currently, the former Iraqi communications officer was unlocking the door to his home. Once the door was open and he walked into the house he was attacked at the legs.

"Daddy!" A small voice screeched in happiness, her grip tightening on her father's legs.

Sayid smiled down at his daughter. "Bailey, why are you awake?" He asked picking her up and holding her small form in his big arms.

"She couldn't wait until daddy got home." Shannon suddenly stated walking out of the kitchen.

Sayid smiled at the sight of his wife. Shannon's hair was now long and passed her shoulders. She wore her trademark shorts which showed off her long perfect legs. Her protruding belly stretched out a black tank top with baby number two.

"Is this true?" Sayid asked looking back at his daughter who grinned sheepishly.

"Yes… I couldn't wait to hear how Uncle Jack and Aunt Kate were doing." Bailey said innocently.

Sayid smiled and kissed Bailey's forehead. His love for his daughter was unbreakable. "They were doing well. Aunt Kate is very tired though."

"Most women are when their nine months pregnant." Shannon joined in before sitting down on the couch with a light grunt.

"You will be soon too." Sayid said almost teasingly.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She stated putting a hand to her belly.

Bailey, who was completely clueless about what was going on, turned back to her father. "Daddy, can I go play with my toys?" She asked in that oh-so-innocent voice of hers.

"No, you must go to bed now." Sayid told her firmly. "It is ten o'clock; you should have been in bed already."

"But, daddy…" The little girl trailed off with a pout.

"Bailey, listen to your father." Shannon scolded her daughter from the couch.

"Fine." Bailey said continuing to pout.

Sayid chuckled lightly and put Bailey on back down on the ground. "It is time for bed, Bailey. You can play tomorrow." He said leaning down and kissing her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy." Bailey said submissively then she rushed over to her mom. "Goodnight, mommy." She said giving Shannon a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, baby, sweet dreams." Shannon said with a smile.

With that, Bailey rushed to her room ready to do as her parents told her to and go to bed. Sayid sat down next to Shannon on the couch and put his arm around his shoulders. She leaned into him and snuggled against him.

"I wish I could have gone with you today." Shannon whispered to him.

"You were sick this morning, Shannon, I was not going to risk you leaving the house when you were not well." Sayid stated against her hair.

"I was feeling better. I wanted to see Kate and Jack too." She whined causing Sayid to laugh lightly.

"Bailey definitely takes after you when it comes to whining." He said which earned him a light slap on the arm from Shannon.

"Hey, I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to whine if I want to." She stated with a huff.

Sayid's smile never faltered and he put his hand atop her big belly. "And how is our son doing?"

"Fine and how would you know that it's a boy?" Shannon asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Sayid's smile suddenly turned into a grin. "Fatherly instincts." He stated almost smugly.

"Hey! You're stealing my lines." She said with a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

"And so what if I am?" He asked amused and with a raised eyebrow.

"So what if you are? You should come up with your own lines, mister. Be original!" She told him in a mock demanding tone causing him to laugh.

"I will try to." He told her putting his hand on her belly. He always did this; he always tried to get a closer connection with his child by touching Shannon's belly. He did the same thing when she was pregnant with Bailey.

"You know… I could have gone. The baby and me would have been fine. We're not stuck on a stranded island anymore." Shannon said watching his every move.

"I am still allowed to worry." Sayid countered moving his hand from her belly and running his fingers through her long blonde locks.

"Yeah, but not as much." She countered right back.

"I am a soon to be father, I can worry as much as I want." He said trying to hide his smile but failing miserably.

"Stop stealing my lines!" She demanded poking his chest.

Sayid laughed lightly then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She immediately responded, putting her hands either side of his cheeks and kissing him back. It was a long and passionate kiss, neither one of them wanted it to end. Unfortunately…

"Eww!" Bailey said at the entrance of the living room, only leaving her bedroom to come get a glass of milk and then she had to see her parents making out on the couch.

Sayid and Shannon pulled away from each other quickly then looked over their shoulders and spoke at the same time.

"Bailey, go to bed!"

_Fin_


End file.
